1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watercraft equipped with an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An idling stop function has been widely used on vehicles designed to move on the ground. The idling stop function is a function to stop an engine when a condition is satisfied that a brake pedal is pressed down to temporarily stop movement of a vehicle (see e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2001-248469).
By contrast, a watercraft is not equipped with a brake pedal. Hence, to apply the idling stop function to an engine of the watercraft, it is required to appropriately set a condition to perform the idling stop function. However, because of the non-existence of the brake pedal, it is not easy to accurately determine that a vessel operator is intending to not operate the watercraft.